¿Sí?
by Freeandbored
Summary: Pensar y pensar no lleva a ningún lado, y un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal.


¿Sí?

Ludwig salió tarde de la oficina, en ese momento la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y empezaba a preocuparse porque Feliciano estaba sólo y si no se daba prisa lo encontraría asustado por la tormenta. Pero cuando llegó, lo encontró jugando con Berlitz, Aster y Blackie. Se quedó contemplando la tierna escena, hasta que Feliciano lo vio y le dio la bienvenida como hacía siempre. Aunque la escena se repitiera a diario, Ludwig nunca se cansaría de verla.

Pero había un pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz: habían pasado casi tres meses desde que compró el anillo de compromiso y cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil pronunciar las palabras que se suponía tenía qué decir. No era por miedo de ir a algo todavía más serio, cómo no iba a querer unir su vida a la de Feliciano, en realidad, lo único que quería era que se presentara la ocasión perfecta. Se lo había imaginado varias veces después de leer todos esos manuales sobre propuestas y bodas, había ensayado en su mente; pensaba que todo debía estar cuidadosamente planeado. Él no podía ser espontaneo ni sabía improvisar como Feliciano.

Feliciano llegó a su vida de manera poco convencional: ese día había salido a pasear a sus perros al parque, entonces comenzaron a ladrarle a un árbol, volteó hacia arriba hasta darse cuenta a qué le ladraban; en cuanto vio al hombre asustado en aquella rama se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

"Ah, hey, ¡por favor ayúdame a bajar de aquí!… el pajarito cayó del nido y yo sólo quería ayudarlo a volver pero ahora no puedo bajar… y… tengo miedo…", le decía al borde de las lágrimas.

Ludwig se acercó, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de bajarlo, más que… él otro se aventara y así poder atraparlo, aunque viendo la expresión de miedo de éste no parecía buena idea. Trató de convencerlo pero se negaba, hasta que intentó subir él mismo y por más que le pidió que le tomara la mano, el otro seguía asustado, en un intento por agarrarlo, Feliciano se lanzó hacia él provocando que ambos cayeran encima de unos arbustos.

Cuando se aseguraron de que estaban bien, pudo ver bien al chico que había salvado, este le sonreía en agradecimiento, su sonrisa pareció deslumbrarlo y le daba una sensación desconocida que le provocaba un dolor agradable.

"Gracias por salvarme, soy Feliciano Vargas ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt" le dijo sonrojándose un poco pero en tono serio.

Todavía se quedaron un momento sentados en el césped, los perritos se acercaron muy amistosos a Feliciano, algo raro porque apenas lo conocían. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas frases de cortesía, se despidieron. Toda aquella semana estuvieron pensando, uno en unos ojos azules y el segundo en otros color ámbar.

Una semana después del encuentro, Ludwig fue casi obligado a ir a una fiesta, la simple idea de estar rodeado de gente que no conocía lo agobiaba, de no ser porque estimaba a Roderich y a Elizabeta, ni siquiera se habría asomado. La anfitriona los recibió a él y a Gilbert, estaba contenta de tenerlos presentes; poco después su hermano lo dejaría en algún rincón para ir a hablar con Roderich. Elizabeta se acercó para conversar y luego escuchó que alguien había llegado y saludaba alegremente. Llamó a Ludwig: _"Quiero que conozcas a…"._ No la dejó terminar porque ambos al verse, dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"¿Feliciano?"

"¿Ludwig?"

Elizabeta veía a uno y a otro intrigada y también con ternura, los dejó solos para seguir atendiendo a los demás invitados.

Pese a no ser un gran conversador, Ludwig estaba tan emocionado por verlo que estuvo junto a él lo que duró la fiesta. Supo que Feliciano enseñaba historia del arte en la universidad y que vivía cerca con su hermano Lovino. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya casi todos los invitados se habían ido y Gilbert y otro joven, que por el parecido, debía ser hermano de Feliciano, los estaban buscando para irse. A partir de ese segundo encuentro no dejaron de tener contacto.

Eran muy diferentes uno de otro, pero aprendieron a respetar esas diferencias. Feliciano era extrovertido, entusiasta y despreocupado, mientras que Ludwig era serio, un poco tímido y bastante disciplinado. Pronto se hicieron muy cercanos, Ludwig no entendía por qué su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que Feliciano le sonreía ni por qué deseaba pasar todo su tiempo libre con él. Después de hablar con Gilbert y Roderich, y leer algunas revistas, siguió todos los consejos e invitó a Feliciano al cine y a cenar. Fue como cada fin de semana pero había algo diferente: Ludwig estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía hablar, incluso le dio un ramo de flores cuando se encontraron, entonces Feliciano comprendió, pero no lo dijo hasta que éste lo llevó a su casa. Cuando llegaron, aún en el auto, Feliciano se aventuró a preguntar:

"¿Esto fue una cita?"

"Ammm… algo así… pero si no quieres podemos decir que fue sólo como amigos…", decía Ludwig muy nervioso y avergonzado.

"No, así está bien… me divertí mucho", le sonrió y se miraron a los ojos.

Feliciano empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Ludwig y después no necesitaron palabras para decirse lo que en ese momento estaban sintiendo. Se besaron. Fue un beso, al principio torpe pero después fue dulce.

"¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó Ludwig ruborizado, y feliz.

"Ahora yo pasaré por ti mañana para ir a comer unos helados y pasear a tus perritos en el parque ¿te parece?"

"S-sí, está bien…"

Lo besó de nuevo y se despidieron. Realmente no había sido difícil. La familia de Ludwig adoraba a Feliciano. Gilbert lo aceptó de inmediato, le preguntaba: _"oye ¿qué le viste?". "Hermano, ¿no me preguntes eso?". "No hablaba contigo, le estaba preguntando a él"._ Y hasta se ganó la simpatía del abuelo Beilschmidt, un hombre serio y severo que había criado a Ludwig y a Gilbert, incluso después de saber que era nieto de Massimo Vargas, su amigo y rival desde siempre.

Por el contrario, el abuelo Vargas no lo creía pero después de todo, él parecía hacer muy feliz a su nieto. Lovino, tardó un poco en aceptarlo, aunque se convenció al pensar que, después de todo, no iba a ser él el que iba a ser visto en público con ese tipo.

La más feliz de conocer la noticia era Elizabeta, aquella vez en la fiesta, alguien le había dicho: _"creo que algo lindo acaba de pasar",_ refiriéndose a Ludwig y Feliciano hablando solos en el balcón. Roderich también se alegró, pero fue más discreto. Kiku, un amigo en común de ambos, también estaba contento, porque ya se estaban tardando.

Ahora llevaban cuatro años viviendo juntos y disfrutando de la felicidad doméstica, incluso de los pequeños desastres en la cocina después de que Feliciano se encargaba de la cena o cuando éste le aventaba harina a Ludwig cada vez que se ponía a hornear. Cuando Feliciano evitaba que Ludwig se sobrecargara con trabajo y que éste a su vez le recordara las cosas que el otro tenía que hacer.

Claro, a veces también tenían discusiones, pero siempre trataban de hablar y reconciliarse. Fue entonces que Ludwig empezó a pensar en dar el siguiente paso, ya había comprado el anillo, le había contado a sus amistades más cercanas pero pasaban los días y aún no recibían la noticia del compromiso. Pasó un mes de prueba, luego otro y otro más.

Por su parte, Feliciano, notaba un ambiente tenso, y a veces cierta hostilidad de los demás hacia Ludwig, era cierto que algunas personas no le tenían mucha estima, pero era raro, porque Elizabeta también estaba así y casi todas las amistades de él. Feliciano trataba de hablar sobre el asunto, pero Ludwig decía que no pasaba nada.

Justamente ese día, Feliciano fue a casa de Roderich y Elizabeta, el primero le había pedido ir a hablar con Franz sobre arte. Ludwig se quedó en casa, hasta que, unos minutos más tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta, y cuando abrió Gilbert, Lovino, Elizabeta y Kiku estaban afuera. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

Los dejó pasar y empezaron a lloverle toda clase de preguntas acerca de su indecisión, y de por qué estaba esperando tanto. Ludwig se sentía muy avergonzado. Sentía como si todo lo que fuera a decir para defenderse fuera en vano.

"No me malinterpreten, yo amo a Feliciano, es sólo que quiero que sea un momento perfecto, además... en una de nuestras primeras citas, yo… ahem… hmm… puede que le hayapropuestomatrimonio…"

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Gilbert y Lovino se soltaron a carcajadas, así que por eso tanta espera.

"Rayos, siempre supe que eras extraño pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto"

"West siempre ha sido así, en el jardín de niños creyó ver un ángel"

Y así había pasado:

Justo en su tercera cita, Feliciano y él hicieron un picnic, él lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que se casara con él, el otro pensó que bromeaba, sin embargo a modo de no disgustarlo, le dijo que primero sería bueno convivir más como pareja. Ludwig creyó que era lo más conveniente, pero ahora que era en serio, le venía ese recuerdo una y otra vez, lo que lo hacía pensar todavía más las cosas.

"Es por eso, el solo recordar ese momento hace que me dé vergüenza, yo no puedo expresar mis sentimientos tan fácilmente..."

Elizabeta le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dijo:

"Ludwig, para eso estamos aquí, claro, primero vinimos a regañarte, pero también somos como tu grupo de apoyo, ¿no?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Él les agradeció con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano le contaba a Roderich sobre Ludwig y la conducta extraña de los demás.

"Yo sé que él no es perfecto, simplemente no entiendo qué pasa, es cómo si ya no le agradara a nadie"

Roderich trataba de animarlo, diciéndole que no les prestara atención, que probablemente se trataba de un malentendido.

"Pero hasta Elizabeta lo trata así... por cierto ¿dónde está?"

"Salió a visitar a una amiga", le dijo Roderich tratando de fingir tranquilidad, pues estaba preocupado de que se fueran a sobrepasar en aquella _"reunión sorpresa"._ También intentaba distraerlo cuando le mencionaba que quería irse a casa, y no lo dejaría hasta que Elizabeta le enviara un mensaje indicándole que era el momento.

Ludwig decidió que por primera vez en su vida, no tenía que pensar demasiado las cosas, sino hacer lo que Feliciano siempre hacía: actuar impulsivamente. Cuando escucharon el auto estacionarse frente a la casa, todos se apresuraron a esconderse. Feliciano entró y lo encontró en la sala, éste lo tomó de la mano y la besó.

"Estos cuatro años han sido los mejores de mi vida, te quiero como nunca me imaginé queriendo a alguien. Cada día me siento más afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, ver tu sonrisa cada mañana hace que me den ánimos para enfrentar cada jornada. Durante estos meses he estado tratando de buscar el momento perfecto para hacerte esta pregunta", y mientras se arrodillaba le decía, "Feliciano Vargas, ¿te casarías conmigo?".

Feliciano empezó a llorar de felicidad, en el fondo sabía que Ludwig debía ser sensible pero no se imaginaba que podría llegar a ser también tan romántico.

"¡Sí! Acepto. Yo también te amo, y también estoy feliz por todo este tiempo que hemos compartido".

Después de muchos besos más y de permanecer abrazados por varios minutos. Ambos por fin empezaron a hablar. Ludwig le contó el motivo del enojo de todos y de cómo lo habían _"apoyado y dado ánimos"_ , Feliciano también le decía que aunque ya tenía la idea del matrimonio, para él era como si ya fueran uno, aun así la idea de unir sus vidas delante de todos sus conocidos era maravillosa.

Gilbert y Lovino escuchaban todo escondidos en el armario, mientras que los demás estaban escondidos en alguna parte de la sala, ansiosos por felicitarlos.

"No estamos solos, ¿verdad?"

"No. Salgan de una vez"

Todos los felicitaron, Kiku y Elizabeta de alguna forma lo grabaron todo, perfecto para Roderich, pues también estaba emocionado, habría querido estar presente. Lovino se burlaba de Gilbert diciéndole que dejara de llorar, aunque a él también se le escaparon un par de lágrimas al escuchar la declaración.

Pese a querer una boda sencilla y discreta, terminaron invitando a casi toda la ciudad. Y a decir verdad, no les había tomado mucho tiempo, ya que todos les brindaron su ayuda incondicional, lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue decidir la fecha y qué era lo que querían. Todo se llevó a cabo en perfecto orden, pero lo más importante para ellos era el acto simbólico de la unión de sus vidas y con esto, confirmar su amor ante el mundo.

* * *

 _Normalmente publico a medianoche pero hoy hice una excepción. Esta historia la escribí el año pasado y la verdad me pareció muy rosa, aunque tratándose de GerIta, no puedo pensar en otro tipo de historia para ellos (es mi otp #1). Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada de ellos pero me decidí a corregir este. Como algunos lectores sabrán, últimamente me dio por escribir historias agridulces pero ya hacía falta un cambio, creo yo. Ojalá esta historia haya sido de su agrado._

 _Otra cosa, cuando Gilbert menciona lo del ángel, hago referencia a otro de mis fics "Reencuentro", adivinen quién era el ángel del que se hablaba._


End file.
